<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Marauders' Future by ImaginaryVesta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772715">The Marauders' Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryVesta/pseuds/ImaginaryVesta'>ImaginaryVesta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), The Marauder's Map</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryVesta/pseuds/ImaginaryVesta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders accidently travel to the future and find themselves in an awkward situation with the golden trio and their future selves. </p><p>A Harry Potter Time Travel Fanfiction With The Marauders!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin &amp; Peter Pettigrew &amp; James Potter &amp; Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Detention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Firstly, thank you for choosing this fanftction.</p><p>I read a fanfiction in wattpad and loved it. I tried to find more of them but only came across fanfictions that included the Harry Potter second generation.</p><p>The Marauders have always been my favorite. They are a cool gang. They have-<br/>- A cool name<br/>- Cool nicknames <br/>- And... they prank people</p><p>Come on! Who doesn't like pranking!?</p><p>So, I had to write this fanfiction. I changed a ton of things and I hope you guys will find it fun. If I do find the other one, I will name it here. Till then, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James and Sirius. </p><p>A bromance everyone knows about and have grown to love. Well, almost everyone. When you find yourself covered in pink eggs and glitter, you wish they had never met.</p><p>The Marauders, as they liked to call the themselves - Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail - were loved and hated all the same.</p><p>Little did they know, their lives were about to change.</p><p>***</p><p>"Are you serious, Sirius?" </p><p>"Oi!"</p><p>"Yes, I am. My future husband."</p><p>"Oi!" </p><p>"I love you too honey!" </p><p>"Oi!"</p><p>"Oh come on, Moony! Stop oi-ing us," Sirius yelled, waking up Peter. </p><p>"Now you notice me?" Lupin said nonchalantly. </p><p>"What happened? What's up with the bad mood?" James asked laughing at everything. James was always laughing and cracking jokes. People didn't question it. </p><p>"Boys, you are not turning the professors into ants. They might get crushed and die!" Remus never actually participated in the prank (unless it was distracting someone or making potions) but still got into detention. He was just... there!</p><p>James pouted, "Stop being such a McGonagall." </p><p>"You will get us expelled," Moony said flatly.</p><p>"Okay, okay." </p><p>"I am bored. Let's go take a walk. Inspiration comes from unexpected places and unexpected times," Sirius suggested.</p><p>"For the first time, you are right," James sighed and the four left the common room.</p><p>***</p><p>"DETENTION!"</p><p>How did they end up here? That's a good question. They always end up there. </p><p>How Lily and Snape ended up in detention with them, that is the actual question. </p><p>They were just walking around and ended up in a fight with Snape. Lily, who happened to be there, hexed James and Sirius fell down laughing like a madman. </p><p>But then, Remus hexed Severus, who was about to hex Padfoot. Snape missed and hexed Lily instead. Lily was about to hex Severus and that's when Professor McGonagall arrived at the crime scene.</p><p>Peter Pettigrew simply ran around, panicked.</p><p>"Oh, my! What's happened here? How come every time something goes wrong, you four are responsible!?!" The angry professor yelled angrily. </p><p>"I didn't do anything!" Peter insisted earning glares from the others.</p><p>"Of course, Peter. You are such a sweetheart, aren't you?" Professor McGonagall said sarcastically. </p><p>"Detention! ALL OF YOU!" </p><p>"But-"</p><p>"You too, Miss Evans. Tomorrow evening at my office. Now, don't be late," She said sternly. "Perhaps, you all would fancy a trip to Professor Sprout before going straight to bed."</p><p>***</p><p>"Oh no, no, no, no, no," Lily covered her face with her pale hands. "This is going to go on my school record. I will be considered a bad studen-"</p><p>"Piss off now, will you, Lily?" Sirius brushed off dust from another old relic. </p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Oi!"</p><p>James and Severus glared at each other at their similar responses.</p><p>"Man, these things are old!" Sirius gaped in awe. "Wonder how much they would cost-"</p><p>"Start cleaning already," Moony said flatly, again.</p><p>***</p><p>Two hours and they still weren't done. Something about too many relics...</p><p>James walked away from the group to clean the huge table located in the corner. It was scarlet with a beautiful shade of green. What actually caught the young man's eye was the enpty, grey cauldron. </p><p>"Guys," He called out. </p><p>He touched the side. Etched runes brightened up. "Merlin's beard, GUYS!" James shouted louder. </p><p>One by one, they arrived.</p><p>"What's wrong, Pro- WOAH! WHAT'S THAT?" Sirius pulled James back.</p><p>"Trouble seems to follow you guys," Lily gulped. </p><p>"Tell me about it," James said.</p><p>Suddenly, a string of white light rose from the empty cauldron. It separated itself into six more strings. </p><p>"Wait-"</p><p>Before anyone could react, the strings pulled them into oblivion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm honoured that you choose to read this book. The rest of the book is available in wattpad under the user name - @Vidi_O_Vesta. Check it out there as I'm not much of an Ao3 person. Wattpad is how I thrive.</p><p>Thanks</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When James woke up, he found himself staring right into  blue eyes.</p><p>"Bloody hell Harry, are you okay?" The red haired guy asked. A look of shock took over his worried face. "You're not Harry."</p><p>"Who's Harry?" James asked confused. "I'm-" </p><p>"That's enough, Mr. Weasly," A stern voice broke the red-headed boy's train of thoughts. "You are supposed to be in class. I will take care of our student here. You can leave now..."</p><p>The Weasly boy left the room. James touched his head, "Where-" </p><p>"James Potter," The women, who was now visible, said again. "Always a pleasure."</p><p>Was it his imagination or did she just let out a sob? </p><p>"Professor McGonagall," He said surprised. "You look so..."</p><p>She let out a laugh, "Old? Ah, yes. Age is such a beautiful thing, isn't it? Seems like only yesterday that I gave you that detention."</p><p>James stared at her confused. "What do you mean by 'seems like'?"</p><p>"Your questions will be answered Mr. Potter. But first, your friends are waiting for you."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>***</p><p>James walked into a room next to the one he was previously in. He did not expect Lily to run and hug him.</p><p>"You're okay," She wiped away her tears.</p><p>"Ah, young love. So beautiful!" Blushing he let go of Lily and turned around to see Dumbledore standing by the window, his smile, like always, kind and heart warming. "Evening Mr. Potter."</p><p>James nodded not trusting himself to speak. "Where's-"</p><p>The door opened. Sirius and Remus walked in. Spotting James, the trio hugged each other. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yes, Padfoot," James, unable to control himself, smirked and hugged Sirius again, tightly.</p><p>"Making me the third wheel again, huh?" Moony interrupted. </p><p>They laughed and Moony joined their hug.</p><p>Someone cleared their throats and they turned. Severus and Peter stood there. Just beside them was Professor McGonagall, who was fuming in anger. </p><p>Dumbledore stepped ahead to explain, "Straight to the point, you have travelled into the future."</p><p>"Woah... stop right there-"</p><p>"-Sorry to interrupt but let me speak, Sirius Black. You have travelled into the future."</p><p>Moony stepped forward, "How do you know?"</p><p>"I was the second person, after Professor McGonagall to help informed of this time travel incident. Yes, Remus, when you return to your own timeline. You will adopt new identities and attend classes as transfer students," Dumbledore sighed. "I know that I will not be able to confine you to a single room and that you will escape. Thus, you are allowed to explore this timeline. It is, however, advised not to reveal your identities. Some might find it... disturbing."</p><p>Moony, Sirius and James exchanged looks. Sirius raised an eyebrow. James shrugged. </p><p>"Here are your new names,"Professor McGonagall stepped forward and gave each of them a slip of paper with their names written on it</p><p>James looked into his paper and scoffed.</p><p>Jack Armstrong</p><p>He looked over to his friends' slips and stiffled his laughter. </p><p>Sirius Black: Shrek Shrewsbury</p><p>Lily Potter: Ivy Nightingale</p><p>Remus Lupin: Robin Lane (Lane, not Hood)</p><p>Peter Pettigrew: Peter Johnson</p><p>Severus Snape: Scooby Sylvester</p><p>James hit Sirius' shoulder and laughed, "What's up with the names, Shrewsbury?"</p><p>The children thanked the professors. Professor McGonagall asked them to follow her to the classroom and they obliged, ready for a new adventure.</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>